My Protecter
by WolfKit
Summary: When Naruto is getting beat up Gaara tells a guy he is dating, Neji, to watch out for the little blond. But what happens when Sasuke, Neji's best friend, gets a crush on the blond? Soon to be SasuNaru. Hints of GaaraNeji. Read and Review!


**Ok, this is my first fan fiction, so please be nice. I would love to see some comments on how the story is, or if you like it or not.**

**I will try to make the little comments before the story short so you can get right to the story.  
**

**I do not own Naruto and I never will. This will be the only disclaimer because we are on _fan fiction_ and I think everyone is smart enough to know I don't own the characters. The story however is all mine!**

**Now, on with the story!!!

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

I looked at the black bored in the front of the class room where the assignment was announced. Then I looked at the clock ticking slowly away. Three more minutes until the bell would ring. Three more minutes until I would try to escape the room and school unnoticed.

Two more minutes now. One of the guys behind me was throwing paper balls and erasers at my head. A girl was giggling about something, and the teacher was yelling at someone about something.

One minute to go, and I had all my stuff packed up in my messenger bag. Everyone else in the room was getting ready to leave as well.

The bell rang out loudly signaling that the students could be free for the rest of the day, and I ran out before any of the other students could stand up all the way. I was almost to the door of the entrance to the school as the rest of the students were filling into the hallways of the school.

Almost to the door to freedom, to the out side away from other people, away from the teasing and insults. Then I ran into someone who was walking to a locker or something in the opposite direction I was headed in.

I fell onto my butt and yelped and I skid into a locker. "Oww" I whined and then noticed the person I banged into. He had dark raven hair, black, deep eyes that were now glaring at me, and what looked like a very toned body.

"Watch were your going next time" he said and then walked away.

I picked my self up, and gathered all of my stuff. Teme I thought and then walked out of the school.

* * *

By the time I got home that day I had a bloody, swollen lip, a bruise around my stomach, and a headache. I opened the door to my small one bedroom apartment and headed to my bathroom to take a long hot shower. While passing the mirror I saw I was going to have a bruise around my jaw. Great, that's all I need I sighed and slid into the shower.

After wards I wrapped a towel around my waist and then started to dry my blond hair with another. After my hair was fully dried off I headed to my room and slid on a pair of boxers and some pajama pants.

After I through my towel back into the bathroom I went to my "kitchen" which was only a fridge, some counters with a sink, a couple of cupboards above the counters, and a microwave. It wasn't much but it was all I had. I went through my cupboard and found my last instant ramen cup. I filled it with some water and put it in the microwave. After a little while I was sitting on my couch eating and booting up my laptop.

I got into my instant messenger after I was done eating, and smiled when I saw my friend was online.

_**Future-Hokage: **__Hi Gaara!!!_

_**Kazekage: **__hello Naruto._

_**Future-Hokage: **__How have you been?!_

_**Kazekage: **__fine._

_**Future-Hokage: **__What have you been doing?!_

_**Kazekage: **__nothing much. I really want to kill my fifth and sixth period teachers, but other then that everything has been… boring…_

_**Future-Hokage: **__Have you been able to sleep lately?_

_**Kazekage: **__a little._

_**Future-Hokage: **__That's good! XD_

_**Kazekage: **__Yeah._

_**Kazekage: **__Have you gotten into anymore fights this week?_

_**Future-Hokage: **__Umm… No?_

_**Kazekage: **__You can't even lie on a computer…That is sad Naruto._

_**Future-Hokage: **__But it's true! I haven't fought…_

_**Kazekage: **__So you let them beat you up?_

_**Future-Hokage: **__maybe…?_

_**Kazekage: **__…_

_**Future-Hokage: **__*sighs* yes…._

_**Kazekage: **__You need to stop letting them win you know._

_**Future-Hokage: **__…. Umm… How are Kankurou and Temari?_

_**Kazekage: **__Stop changing the topic. Look I know someone at LHS (Leaf High School) who owes me a favor. I'll have him watch out for you._

_**Future-Hokage: **__WHAT?!! NO!! I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Kazekage: **__I think other wise at the moment.  
_

_**Future-Hokage: **Why?!_

_**Kazekage: **Because you won't take care of yourself._

_**Future-Hokage: **Can too!_

_**Kazekage: **Then why don't you?_

_**Future-Hokage: **You know why..._

_**Kazekage: **...Fine, whatever. I've got to go for now._

_**Future-Hokage: **Oh, ok. Bye!  
_

After Gaara got off line I turned my computer off and dumped my empty noodle cup into the trash can. Then I went to my room and went to bed, hoping that Gaara would forget about the "babysitter" thing.

* * *

My alarm woke me up loudly and I nearly fell out of bed, but caught myself at the last minute. No need to agitate my already bruised body.

I got out of bed and noticed, after I turned my alarm off, that I wasn't running late. Usually I'm running a good hour to two and a half hours late. _Not that it's my fault they make snooze buttons on alarm clocks..._ I threw on the first clean pare of clothes that I found, which was a thin black t-shirt, a pare of dark blue jeans and socks and my converse shoes, and headed to my kitchen to see about breakfast.

I found that I had just enough milk left that I could have a bowl of cereal. Then after I was done eating I made a list of all the food that I would need from the grocery store after I got off work.

_Milk_

_Instant ramen_

_Eggs_

_Bread_

_Maybe more cereal_

It wasn't a bad list for food, but I never had much money to spare. I had to pay the bills for my house, hot water, electricity, clothes, the house phone, and food. I never had to pay for the internet because Gaara insisted that he get to so I could talk to him (Gaara hated to use the phone more then he had too).

After I made the list I grabbed all my school stuff and headed to the school.

* * *

School went oddly well today, in fact I didn't get into a fight with anyone after school either, which is when I always get into a fight with someone. The only thing that was normal for me is that people still glared at me, or looked at me like I was some kind of scum you would scrap off your shoe, and people still pelted me with paper balls and erasers. _Where does everyone get all the erasers anyway?_ I wondered as I walked to the pet store I worked at.

It was a beautiful day today, the sun was shining, there were only white fluffy clouds in the sky (and very few of those) and birds were singing sweatily. But despite the sunny, pretty day, it was cold, and I was shivering in my thin clothes. _I should have brought a jacket or maybe my orange hoody._ I thought.

When I finally made it to work I was very surprised by what I found.

Iruka, the pet store owner was holding a small orange fox in his hands, and was smiling brightly. "This little guy is for you Naruto! He was left here the other day by someone that ran his mother over. He's friendly, and I thought you would like him."

"Wow!" I said grinning "I would love to take him in!"

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. You can take him home tomorrow after work. He still needs his shots." Iruka said and nodded while putting the little fox in the back room and then Iruka came back out.

* * *

After work I went to the store and got everything I needed that was on my list, I would get stuff for the little fox when I was at work tomorrow. As soon as I got home I crashed on my bed, not even bothering to get undressed. I was too tired.

* * *

**Now please Review my nice little story, please!!! *begs***

**Oh, and the next chapter I'll try to make longer. ^.^  
**


End file.
